Naruto Kaguya
by Eiedolon
Summary: Naruto unravels secrets about his past and his family that he never knew. A hidden heritage? A blood line he shouldn't have? He'll discover a past he never knew and try his best to continue to have a future.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello, fans and followers! I'd just like to let you know that I'm getting back on top of my writing. I had this idea for a story a month or so ago, and I've been working on it bit by bit since then. I also have several others that I've been working on, including another Naruto fic, a Harry Potter fic, a Minecraft fic, and I'm even about to start writing a Pokemon one. So please don't be upset if I don't update too often! If anyone would like to assist in the writing, editing, or just encourage me to keep writing, that would be much appreciated. Inbox me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Enjoy!

Also, I uploaded this once and it didn't work correctly, but it should be fine now!

* * *

I had learned at an early age to never pick a fight with anyone. Partially because if I did, I would have absolutely no trouble finding one. It seemed like everyone was out to get me; the civilians, the shop owners. Even some of the ninja; Two of which I was fleeing from now. From the looks of them, they were a couple of Chunin, not too much older than me, but considering that I hadn't even entered the Academy yet, they were much higher on the proverbial social ladder.

I hadn't even done anything to provoke them! Not this time, or at least, not that I knew of. Of course this was the moment when I turned down an alleyway and found myself facing a dead end. I halted, skid to a stop, and turned to run back out, only to be confronted by the two Chunin. They didn't say anything. They just snarled, looking at me me with contempt. I could almost feel their stares eating through my skin. One of them lunged at me, but I took a dive between his legs, landing on my back and bringing my foot up into his groin before kipping up, barely getting out of the way of the large, booted foot that had been moments away from stomping my face in. I ran past the Chunin, only to be grabbed by the back of my clothes and thrown back into the alleyway, into the arms of the first ninja, where I was treated to a punch in the gut. They threw me against a wall where I remained, struggling to gain my breath. One of them punched me in the side of the head. All I could hear was my breath and the ringing in my ears. I was disoriented for a moment, but then when the next punch came, I was prepared for it. I jumped out of the way, rolling toward the entrance of the alley. A bittersweet smile crept onto my face as I heard the satisfying noise of his fist smashing into the brick wall where my face had just been. I sprinted out of the alley, struggling to control my breath.I turned my head to see if they were following.

Of course, that was when I ran into someone.

I tumbled to the ground with said person. I got back onto my feet, one hand holding the side of my head where it had hit the ground.

"Sorry about that!"I said, pulling the girl to her feet. She was a bit older than me with two buns on the top of her head. I assumed that the man she was walking with was her father, although he could have passed as her pet bear. The man certainly could have been. Or given birth to one. He was massive and muscular, dressed in leather half-armor. His hair was mid-length and speckled with gray. His beard was rather long, but kept into a little bunch by several leather ties. I looked up into his eyes and was surprised by what I saw there.

Gentleness.

There wasn't a shred of fear or anger in this man's eyes, just a comical expression and I could tell that he was trying hard not to laugh. But it was mere moments before he gave in and let out a loud, warm gaffaw, throwing his head back. The girl seemed furious, but more at her father for laughing at her than anything else.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going because-"

"There's the brat! Over there!" shouted one of the Chuunin from the alley.

"Oops, gotta go! I'll buy you ramen some time to make up for knocking you over, I swear!" I said sheepishly to her before bolting off, leaving her with a surprised look on her face.

This time, I quickly lost the two ninja. My body ached, but I could tell that once I got home, I would only hurt worse.

I quickly made my way back to my apartment. I lived in a rather large building. It was archaic, three stories tall and, most likely, structurally unstable. Despite the size of the place, the building had only one other occupant. She was an aging, handicapped woman by the name of Lady Chiharu. The building had an elevator, but she liked to live on the first floor because it made it easier for her to care for her beloved flower beds, although lately she had not been able to garden as she pleased. She was getting on in years, and she could no longer walk safely. Seeing as how she was confined to a wheelchair, I took up the tending of the flowers for her. On the weekends, I would visit her apartment and push her outside into the front yard, and she would instruct me on how to properly care for the plants. She said I was pretty good at it, too.

I reached my building, tiredly climbing the flights of stairs until I arrived on the third floor. I pushed open my door, the lock of which had been broken for years, and stepped inside.

I paused for a moment to survey the place.

The walls were covered in a gaudy old wallpaper that was peeling at the corners, and some of the sections had been torn down completely. A small, attached kitchen sat to the left. Although it was tidy, it still needed many repairs. Cabinets fixed, appliances… well, I didn't really have any, other than a small stove, but I would have enjoyed them! A couple of old, dim pots and pans hung on pegs above the stove. They were pretty much only used for boiling water for ramen, so I didn't clean them as often as I should have. My cabinets were filled with a variety of ramen (I didn't know how to make much else) and the yellowing fridge. On the right was the bathroom, which was probably the cleanest area in the apartment. It was simple and neat with a small shower, toilet, and sink all cramped just a little too close together. The second door on the right was just a small laundry room with a washer and dryer, both of which were on their last legs. The rest of the apartment was taken up by the combined bedroom and living space with a simple bed, a table, and a shelf that had several tattered books and scrolls on it. I also had a rather large window above my bed that led out onto the roof. Sometimes I would go out onto it when I needed to think,although my thinking spot was usually perched on the top of the Yondaime Hokage's head.

The adrenaline finally wearing off, my injuries started to make themselves noticed. Everything started hurting, and I had to drag myself forward to the bed, exhaustion taking over my brain as I collapsed onto the semi-soft blankets. My eyes closed almost immediately, and I fell fast asleep.

* * *

**~Earlier~**

The two Chunin were stopped dead in their tracks by the colossus of a man. They now both dangled by the throat from each of his massive, meaty fists, and they were struggling to breathe. He loosened his grip ever so slightly to allow them to gasp for their precious breath.

"Why were you chasing that boy?" He growled angrily, dropping them both to the ground to sputter in the dust. When neither of them responded, he kicked one of them onto his back. "I believe I asked you a question!"

"Don't you know who that is?" The older chunin asked in exasperation. He had a set of scars that looked like claw marks, three little ones right next to each other, directly beneath his right eye. "He's the demon brat!"

"Demon brat? I know that kids sure can be a handful, but to call him a demon-"

"No! You don't understand, he really-!" He was cut short by the other chunin punching him in the jaw.

"Shut your trap! Do you know what could happen to us if we let slip even the tiniest little bit of information regarding that beast? We could be exiled! We could be put to death! Or worse, the could send us to Ibiki for an attitude adjustment!"

With a sigh, the bear-man decided that he had had enough, he clapped his palms together and formed several seals.

"_Iron Bind Jutsu_!"He exclaimed, extending his palms toward the terrified chunin. Two chains sprung from his hands, tightly coiling around each young ninja, leaving them immobile. He hefted one over each shoulder.

"Go on home, honey, I'll meet you there after I speak with the Hokage. I won't be long, and then we can go out for some barbecue." He said to his daughter gently."Oh, how I've missed the barbecue!" He shouted up into the sky with a hearty laugh, and he watched as his daughter ran off into the street. Adjusting the heavier individual on his shoulder, he set off toward the Hokage's tower stationed in the middle of the village.

* * *

"Long time no see, Sandaime! Guess who's home?" He shouted as he entered the Hokage's quarters, dragging the two bound ninja behind him. He came in, propped them up against the wall, and turned to take a seat in front of Hiruzen Sarutobi. "I picked these two up on the way here," he said, jabbing his thumb in their direction," because they were pickin' on some kid. He knocked Tenten over while he was runnin' away from them, you should have seen it! It got a laugh outta me, I'll tell ya. But still, I... apprehended them... and they rambled on about spirits and not breaking some law, and they were giving me a headache, so I just trussed them up and brought them here. The village sure has changed! It's been a long eight years, Sarutobi. And hey, where's the Flash? Out on an important mission or something?" He rambled on. Normally, this would be much too informal to address the Hokage, but it had been eight years since he had seen a face that he could trust, so he allowed his pent up excitement to flow forth. He was so excited, in fact, that he didn't notice the Sandaime's expression darkening by the moment.

"Tek Kururugi, has it really been that long? Well, much has happened in your absence. Much has changed. Too much, I'm afraid. Tek immediately grew serious.

"If you don't mind, Sarutobi, could you fill me in on what has happened here since I left for Iron Country?" He said, folding his hands in his lap. Hiruzen nodded slightly.

"It was about a year after you left. October tenth..."

* * *

Tek left the Hokage's office feeling much different than he had expected to feel. He walked in silence, staring down at the ground in thought. _How could anyone treat that boy like such a monster? If anything, he's their savior! He's the door that holds back contents that could destroy the village! It's not like he's the fox in the flesh. I can't believe it. That tough little boy. I'll have to keep an eye on him,_ Tek thought to himself as he approached his home. It had been eight long years, and he was ecstatic to finally be coming home, but with so much weighing on his mind, he just couldn't find it within himself to let out a sigh of relief. That is, until his beautiful nine-and-a-half year old daughter threw the door open and sprung up into his arms. A smile played across his lips.

"You ready for some barbecue, sunshine?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had now been several weeks since I had been jumped by the two Chunin in the alley. Life had gone on like it always does after my altercations. I got up out of bed and went out to live life normally. After all, it's not like I had anyone to pity me, even if I wanted them to.

There wasn't much to do in the Hidden Leaf, not for me. None of the shop owners would let me set food inside. Although, it's not like that mattered anyway. I lived on an orphan's allowance, so I was just barely able to afford the necessities.

I shook my head, clearing out the negativity that had pervaded there. I sprung out of bed and rushed over to the window to throw it open. I let the warm summer breeze bathe my cheeks in sunlight as I stretched my arms high above my head, a foxy grin coming to my face. With a yelp of excitement, I dove out of the window.

Keeping my eyes straight ahead of me and sprinting quickly, I made my way through the city streets, weaving between civilians and ninja alike. I made my way toward one of the few places I frequented: Ichiraku's.

"Naruto! Long time no see! What has it been, twelve hours? It's unlike you to be gone for so long!" Teuchi joked as I took my place at my favorite stool.

"I dream about the place so much it's like I never leave!" We laughed together, and it felt good. Ichiraku's was one of the few places where I could really sit back and relax. It had been more than once that Teuchi had thrown out a customer that was attempting to harass me.

"What'll it be for you today, Naruto? The usual?" Old Man Ichiraku asked. I excitedly agreed, and Teuchi got to work on my meal. He emptied a load of hand-made noodles into a pot directly behind the counter.

"Oh, Naruto! Back again I see. It's a wonder you never get tired of eating here, as often as you do!" Ayame said as she appeared from the back of the building carrying a stack of clean bowls. She set them down next to the giant pot that was beginning to boil.

"Are you kidding me? How could I ever get tired of the best meal ever known to man?" I laughed, giving her my trademark foxy grin. Ayame unstacked the bowls onto the counter next to the pot, leaving them in straight line. Teuchi heaped noodles into each bowl, the sweet, savory fragrance finally reaching my senses. The five bowls of fresh ramen were placed down in front of me, and with a "Thank you for the food!" I dug in, demolishing each bowl within moments. I was on my fourth bowl when a large man took the seat next to me.

"Well, I'll be damned! Tek Kururugi, how long has it been?"Teuchi came out from behind the counter to grasp the arm of the man.

"A little over eight years, old man. The place sure has changed! But it smells like the menu is the same as it always has been!" The man called Tek exclaimed. I finished my fourth bowl and pulled the fifth closer to me.

"It sure is! Now, what can I get you? It's on the house!" Teuchi asked as he went back behind the counter.

"Hmmmm…. I'll have what he's having." The man said, pointing his thumb in my direction.

"Alright, one Naruto Special, coming right up!"

"Make that two, Old Man!" I shouted to him. My wallet was going to be painfully empty after this, but I needed it. I had been feeling really down and empty as of late, so the best thing to do was fill myself with as much food as I could handle.

Minutes later, bowls of ramen were served to both of us, and we ate in a comfortable silence. It was almost like he wasn't there, really. It was strange; usually, I could feel the hate saturating the air, and it stifled all forms of life. But this man gave off no such feeling. On impulse, I turned to him.

"Why are you different?" I asked simply. I wasn't sure if I had phrased the question quite as eloquently as I intended, but I froze as I waited for his response. He rested his chopsticks against the side of his bowl.

'I beg your pardon?" he was openly confused.

"Why are you different? Almost everyone else is angry and spiteful, but you're not. You're not anything. I can usually tell how people are feeling, but you're different, and I want to know why." I stated meekly. He thought for a moment.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe you don't understand as much as you think you do. Maybe you only see the negative side of things. So you only detect the negative feelings." he said before going back to his broth.

"Oh…" I whispered. We ate in a more awkward silence for several minutes. He finished his bowls before I did. he exchanged a few words with Teuchi before paying him and leaving the stall. I gulped down the still-warm dregs of broth from the bottom of my final bowl.

_What could he have meant by that? _I thought to myself, _Is it true that I only look for the negative things? _I shook my head, resolving to think about it another time.

"How much do I owe ya, Old Man?" I asked, standing out of my seat and pulling Gama out of my pocket.

"That man already paid for your meal, so free of charge," Ayame said as she cleaned the counter distractedly. I almost tripped over my stool as I stood.

"What…?"

"He paid for your entire meal, Naruto. Such a good man, he is. It's been so long since I've seen him, I suppose he was out on an extended mission of some kind. You know, Naruto, before you even started coming here, before you were born, he was our best customer! Our first, actually. When the place first opened, he camped in front of the store all night to be the first person served!" Teuchi said.

'I didn't ask him to do that! Do you know where he went?" I asked frantically. There was no way I was letting this guy pay for my food. I don't take hand outs, especially from strangers. It usually just came around to bite me in the ass anyway.

"Sorry, Naruto, I have no idea where he could have gone."

"Thanks anyway, Old Man. I'll catch you around!" I said, sprinting out of the small stand in search for him. How hard could he be to find, anyway? It would be like looking for a wolfhound in a chihuahua store.

As it turns out, Tek Kururugi was much harder to find than I thought he would be. I didn't manage to see hide nor hair of him. It was nearing twilight. I ambled down the cobblestone street past droves of civilians, making sure not to meet any of their eyes.

After all, it was a pretty well known rule that meeting the eyes of a stranger,in many cases, calls for a battle.

For all my searching, I couldn't catch sight of him anywhere. I looked up at the sun and determined that it was probably a little after noon. I sighed, abandoning the chase and deciding to just roam the streets. I kept my hands in my pockets. This was just such a boring time! I couldn't wait to start in the ninja academy. And then I could become stronger!

Without warning, a thick rope wrapped around my throat and I was dragged into an alley. My fingers fought to pull the rope that was leaving me unable to breathe from my neck. I struggled, and tried to hit back at my assailant, but nothing even connected. I was pulled through a loose fence board and dragged through a line of trees where I was thrown down onto the ground.

I gasped for precious breath as the rope was released from around my throat. I crawled up onto my hands and knees, trying to stand, but I was viciously kicked back down. I rolled over onto my back, my attacker coming into view above me.

I recognized him as one of the chunin from several weeks prior.

"Stay down, brat." He snarled, "And keep your mouth shut." He pulled out a kunai and moved closer.

I scrambled backward on my hands and feet, desperately trying to get away from him. It seemed my voice wouldn't work, like it was all a dream and I was destined to die, except there would be no waking up.

I felt a stirring in my stomach. I felt like I was on the verge of purging all the ramen from my system one way or another. I backed into a tree. I could move no further, and the unnamed Chunin was almost upon me.

Without the slightest hesitation, he dove forward, burying the knife into my shoulder. A scream of agony breached my lips, and he seemed to take the utmost pleasure in my pain. He twisted the knife ever so slightly, and pain so intense flashed through my body that I saw stars. He pulled the kunai from my arm, readying it to strike again.

"Brat, you're going to die." he said simply, calmy. It was terrifying how calm.

He gave out a maniacal laugh and drove the knife toward my chest. Desperately, I threw up one arm to protect myself, closing my eyes so I wouldn't see what became of myself. And I heard the quiet _Schlick! _of skin being pierced. Tears flowed down my face, which was strange, because I didn't feel a thing. Not a single thing. I opened my eyes.

Protruding from both my arm and the surprised Chunin's chest was a two foot long white spike of bone that had spontaneously grown out of my body. Little rivulets of red ran down that bone. I threw my arm to the side, disgustedly tossing his already cooling body off of myself. As if by will, the bone started to retract into my arm. I was shocked. And after a sharp twang of pain, the wound in my shoulder came back to my attention, momentarily masked by the rush of adrenaline. My entire right arm was soaked with blood. Was it natural to bleed that much?

I started to feel lightheaded, and after swaying on my feet for a moment, I began falling. I was unconscious before I even hit the ground.

* * *

Tek caught Naruto in a gentle embrace before he hit the ground. He was just a little too late to stop the Chunin from attempting to butcher the young blonde, but apparently, the boy needed no help defending himself. From the trees, the big blacksmith saw nearly every moment of the confrontation. He now jumped down from his perch amongst the branches. He came to the boy, laying unconscious on the ground, to assess his health. He had a large gaping hole in his right shoulder that may have even gone all the way through his back. Casting a few hand symbols, he whispered quietly "Fire Style: Cauterize". He moved his hand to the wound, burning the hole shut as gently as he could manage. He picked the young boy up, carrying him between his arms. He took a huge leap into the trees, heading for the hospital.


End file.
